Annabeth's Note
by imfangirlandproud
Summary: We know how Annabeth gave the note to Conner, but how does he react? HOH SPOILERS! This is my first fanfic, so please don't make fun. But it sucks, I know. Disclaimer: I'm a girl. Unfortunately i really aren't Rick.


**Hey, so this is my first fanfic, take it easy on me. Reviews are very much appreciated, please, I'm kinda new to all this stuff, if someone could just explain it to me that would be great. ps. there's HoH spoilers, you were warned.**

**So I thought of this when I read the part where Annabeth puts the note in, and wondered, _so how does it happen at Camp_? Yeah, it sucks. Please review, it would make my day.**

**-Bianca**

* * *

Conner Stoll tossed his M&Ms into the fire, muttering, _For Hermes._

Suddenly, he had a thought. "Travis." He said, poking the demigod beside him. "Where does the food we put into the fire go?"

Travis shrugged, grinning. "Why would you ask me? It's not like I'm Annabeth- "Travis stopped. Ever since the camp got news of Percy and Annabeth falling… there, their names were pretty much forbidden. A new child of Apollo once made the mistake of saying Percy's name, and the whole camp promptly burst into tears. Conner swore he even saw Clarisse sniffing a bit.

Suddenly, a note appeared in the fire. Both demigods stared at the napkin, too surprised to react. "Quick! Geeetttt ittt!" Travis hollered, earning a lot of weird glances and a glare from Katie, which made him blush. A lot.

Conner used a nearby sword and poked the note out of the fire. The weird thing was, the napkin didn't even seem to be burned or anything.

Travis picked it up gingerly like it would explode any minute and opened it, reading the note inside. He gasped and his face went pale, and wordlessly shoved the note into my hands. What was written on that paper that caused Travis to look like he was about to cry?

_Hi Conner, Travis. And Rachel if you really gave it to her. This is Annabeth Chase. Good news- I found Percy. Bad news- We fell into Tartarus, if you haven't noticed or heard. I miss camp so much, but we need to defeat Gaea. _

_I'm writing because I got a dream, saying that a roman needed to return the Athena Pantheons to Camp Half Blood. Please tell Reyna, the praetor of the Twelfth legion, that she needs to return it. Rachel will know how to find her._

_Please, there's not that much time. Don't try to answer back, it probably won't work. Don't worry about Percy or me, we'll be fine. And if we don't come back, remember us. We might be gone, be we'll be always in your hearts. _

_Say hi to Chiron for me, _

_Annabeth._

Conner stared at the napkin in shock. He could already feel tears leaking out of his eyes, staining the edges of the napkin."Chiron." He said his voice heavy. "Chiron! Chiron!" Soon the entire camp's eyes were on the Hermes brothers, but they didn't care.

"Chiron. Lo-look."

Conner shoved the note into Chiron's hands and stood beside Travis, both boys eyes slightly red from crying a bit.

Chiron scanned the note, and looked at the Stoll brothers.

"Where did you get this note?" he demanded.

Conner gulped, and answered, "It came after I put in my usual M&Ms. it came from the fire."

Chiron nodded. "Some of the food must go to, to _Tartarus._ Annabeth must have realized that and figured out how to send something back."

Chiron stood up, freeing his horse lower body from the white cage, and cleared his throat. He didn't need to though, all the campers were staring at us anyways.

"Conner and Travis Stoll found a note that appeared in the fire. Let me read it aloud.

_Hi Conner, Travis. And Rachel if you really gave it to her. This is Annabeth Chase. Good news- I found Percy. Bad news- We fell into Tartarus, if you haven't noticed or heard. I miss camp so much, but we need to defeat Gaea. _

_I'm writing because I got a dream, saying that a roman needed to return the Athena Pantheons to Camp Half Blood. Please tell Reyna, the praetor of the Twelfth legion, that she needs to return it. Rachel will know how to find her._

_Please, there's not that much time. Don't try to answer back, it probably won't work. Don't worry about Percy or me, we'll be fine. And if we don't come back, remember us. We might be gone, be we'll be always in your hearts. _

_Say hi to Chiron for me, _

_Annabeth._"

The whole camp stared at Chiron with shock, then, like it was planned, the whole Aphrodite cabin burst into tears at the same time. Soon the whole camp was flooding the mess hall with our tears.

But they all knew one thing:

Annabeth had found Percy, but had fallen into Tartarus together, risking their lives to save ours.


End file.
